Moving On
by TotallyNotRobbingABakery
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING - Parental Abuse - - - - Tris Prior moves to a new school after she's done with the drama from her old one. She meets new friends and new enemies. But what happens when she finds herself in some dangerous situations that she'll never find her way out of?
1. Chapter 1

**Tris** **POV**

I wake up in the morning to the horrid sound of my alarm. I groan as I roll over to turn it off. I sit up. Oh no. School today.

I get up and throw on a black tank top, black skinny jeans, a black cropped leather jacket and my black combat boots. Can you guess my favorite color?

It's actually blue. But black looks better.

I brush my hair and decide to leave it down. It looks better like that anyway. Good thing I don't wear make up so I don't have to wake up as early.

I check the time. It's 7:00am. Uh oh! School starts at 7:30am! I better get a move on.

I run downstairs and shove a piece of toast in my mouth as I run out the door. I have to walk to school until my brother finally passes his test and starts driving me.

His name's Caleb and he's in the year above me. He's super smart and very nerdy. I'm always teasing him about it.

I start heading off to school, eating my toast and twenty minutes later I finally arrive.

For the past few years I've dreaded school. There was a lot of drama back at my old school. It's all because of my ex boyfriend, Peter. When I broke up with him he snapped and started spreading rumors about me. Peter was more popular than I was so people believed him. I was fairly nerdy myself. I ended up with no friends and severe depression.

I went through a long stage of skipping school and drinking and doing drugs and when my parents found out they were furious. I'm still punished for it now. I hope they let it go soon though.

I walk up to the office to get my timetable. I read through it, hoping I have good classes.

 _Tris_ _Prior_  
 _Locker_ _number: 6_  
 _Locker_ _combination: 66 69 46_

 _Math - Mr_ _Fredo - Room 16_  
 _Science - Ms_ _Mathews - Room 21_  
 _Italian - Mr_ _Deblio - Room 6_  
 _Lunch_  
 _PE - Mr_ _Amar - Gym_  
 _Art - Mr_ _Cat - Room 30_  
 _Music - Ms_ _Wu - Auditorium_

Doesn't sound too bad. I walk over to my locker. Why do they number everything here? I find number six easily. I put my stuff in my locker.

I suddenly realize how quiet it is. I look up. Wait! Everyone's in class already! The bell must've gone when I was in the office.

Where is my class anyway? Room 16? That could be anywhere! I start walking down a hallway. Room 4...5... I keep going until I reach 10 then it stops. What?!

I look around. I could do with a map. Well now I'm really late! I need to hurry up! I walk quickly through the hallways looking at my schedule.

I crash into someone and fall hard onto the ground. "Sorry..." I say then look up. Woah... He's kind of cute.

"It's cool," he says and smiles at me. I blush. Wow. I keep forgetting that there are no rumors. "I've never seen you here before..."

"Yeah, I just moved. Its my first day." My voice sounds so sweet and innocent.

He grins. "Well, I'm Four. I'm...kind of a big deal around here." I can see why. Bad boy attitude, sparkling blue eyes, perfect hooked nose, obviously strong. And obviously has a girlfriend...

"I'm B..." I pause. Beatrice. What a horrible name. Whenever I hear it I just think of the kids at Dauntless High making fun of me. You know what? New life, new name. "I'm...Tris," I say smiling.

He laughs. "Did you forget?"

I smile. A cute guy is actually talking to me! "No, I just... I'm shy."

"Well maybe I can help with that..." He leans his arm against the wall.

I suddenly come back to Earth. "Oh shoot! I really need to get to class! Sorry. Um... Would you happen to know where room..." I check my schedule again, "16 is?"

He nods. "Sure, I was just heading that way myself." He starts walking upstairs. Oh... Upstairs...

We walk onto the classroom and all eyes are on me. "Sorry I'm late..." I say to the teacher. "I didn't know where I was going..."

"That's okay," he says. I go to take a seat. "Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" Oh no.. I never liked attention. I don't know why it's just scary.

I hesitantly walk to the front of the class. "H-Hi..." I stutter. Oh you are not off to a good start. Confidence. I put on a smile. You can't mess this up like last time. "My name's Tris, my parents moved here during the summer and now I'm here. Thanks for your attention," I say sarcastically.

I take a seat in one of the only spots left, next to a window. I can see the entire front lawn from here.

"Okay," the teacher says. "Let's get started!"

 **Okay, that** **was** **the** **first** **chapter. I** **would** **really** **appreciate** **some** **feedback** **on** **this** **chapter, this** **was** **fairly** **boring** **but** **its** **the** **first** **chapter, what** **do** **you** **expect?**

 **Thank** **you** **so** **much** **for** **reading!**

 **Byee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris** **POV**

I'm in Math and thinking about Four rather than focusing on the task at hand.

Wait, do I like him? Woah! That's a first! Only once have I ever liked a guy and that was Peter. Oh boy! And we all know how well that turned out. Come on, Tris. You know nothing about Four. So just shut up and do your work! I start scribbling Pythagoras down on my paper. I hate trigonometry!

The girl next to me leans over to me. She has short black hair and olive skin. "So, Tris," she says. "What were you doing with Four?"

I pinch my eyebrows together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on. You both showed up late to class together. Why?" she asks.

"We were just talking in the hallway..." I say.

"Did you kiss?" she asks. I shake my head. "That's surprising. Take my advice and don't date him. He just sleeps around."

"Really?" I ask. Too bad; he seemed so nice.. "Um, what's your name, by the way?"

"Oh yeah!" she says giddily. "I'm Christina. Hey, would you like to hang out with me and my friends at lunch? You seem nice," she offers. Wow, she's friendly. But this could be fun. Not having to worry about making friends if one is already offering. I can't mess this up.

"Sure," I say.

She smiles. "Cool!" Then she gets back to doing her work and so do I.

The day drags on and then finally lunch is here. Good. I'm starving! I look for Christina in the cafeteria and eventually spot her. I hesitantly walk over to her.

"Guys!" she says to her friends. "This is Tris! Tris, this is Shauna, Lynn, Marlene and Will."

"Hey!" they all say in unison. Wow, they all seem friendly.

Shauna speaks up. "So, Tris, you're new right?" I nod. "Cool! What made you come here?"

"Uh..." What can I say?! I can't tell them the truth, they'll judge me so harshly. "My dad got a new job so we had to move and...well...here I am." Nice! One gold star for Tris! Yay!

"So have you met the other new guy?" Marlene asks. Other new guy? "He's super hot!" she says flirtatiously.

I shake my head. "Who's the new guy?" I ask.

Shauna looks behind me. "There he is!"

I turn around to see- Oh no. No, this can't be good. No, no, no. Why him? Anyone but him!

He walks over to me. "Hello, Tris," he says with a cheeky smirk on his face. I bite the inside of my cheek in anger.

"Hello, Peter," I say with my jaw clenched. He smiles and takes a seat next to me. Why? "What are you doing here, Peter?" I roll my eyes.

He smirks. "Well, its funny you should ask. I was caught spreading the rumors and I got expelled. So I came to this school." He laughs.

"What rumors?" Christina asks. Don't tell her!

"Oh. Well..." Panic rises in my chest and I think about my old school. If he's really going to spread these rumors again then it's only going to turn out like last time; victory and vengeance for him and depression and sorrow for me. "I only spread them because I saw them happen. One was that Trissy here went sleeping around with older guys." I cringe, he's such a pathetic liar. But no, of course everyone believes him.

I get up and walk away. I can't do this, I wanna move again, I don't want him here ruining my life again.

I hear footsteps behind me. "Trissy where are you going?" Peter says. He used to call me Trissy when we were dating. Now he's just mocking me.

"Go away!" I shout without turning my head to look at him.

"Okay! See you later!" He shouts. I hear his footsteps get quieter.

The bell goes. I have PE. Ugh! I just need to get through to the end of the day.

I walk off to the gym and find Christina there. She walks up to me. "What was Peter going on about?"

I sigh. "It's a long story. None of the rumors are true. I used to date Peter and then I broke up with him and he started spreading rumors so I left. That's why I'm here... Please don't tell anyone."

She nods. "Wow. And he's here? What bad luck."

"Tell me about it," I say.

"Okay!" Coach Amar shouts. "Get changed and come back! You have three minutes!"

We get changed in the girls locker room and come back out in our gym uniforms two and a half minutes later. I look over. Four's in this class. He winks at me, I smile and blush. Stop blushing! Bad, Tris!

"Now! Run three laps around the track! If you stop you start again!" Coach Amar says.

We go to the track and start running. I'm in my third lap and everyone else is far behind. Everyone except Four, that is. I pick up the speed. I need to beat him. He runs faster too. Damn!

We're about to finish and I beat him by one second. Yes!

"Good game," he says out of breath. I nod and shake his hand, victorious! Another gold star for Tris!

We wait for everyone else to finish. "So, Tris," he says. "You single?" I nod. "Well I might have to change that," he says and smirks.

The day eventually ends. Peter is in my Math, Science and Music class. Oh joy! But he left me alone during Music. He was too busy hitting on girls. And wow, they were falling all over him.

I finally make it home and lay on my bed. It's been a long day and I just want to take a nap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris** **POV**

I wake up from my nap to Caleb coming into my room and calling me for dinner. I wish I could just skip dinner and sleep the rest of the night but mom wouldn't let me. She's really serious about not missing meals.

I groggily walk down the stairs and sit down at the table. I eat my dinner - chicken with mashed potatoes, yummy! - slowly because I'm so tired.

When dinner is over I'm stuck doing the dishes. I just want to sleep!

It takes me only ten minutes but it feels like an eternity. After I'm finished I get a text. I dry my hands and check my phone. Peter. Ugh!

 _Hey wat u doing?-P_

 _How_ _did_ _you get_ _my_ _new_ _number?-T_

 _I guessed-P_

 _Totally-T_

 _Why u_ _think_ _I'm_ _lyin?-P_

 _Of_ _course_ _I_ _do. Please_ _leave_ _me_ _alone. I_ _want_ _nothing_ _to_ _do_ _with_ _you-T_

 _Rude-P_

I stop answering. I just have to ignore him. Or kill him. Option number two, it is!

I turn my phone off and go up to my room. I hop in the shower for about thirty minutes then I get dressed into a red tank top and shorts. I fall asleep almost immediately.

 **The** **next** **day...**

I awake from my blissful slumber, slowly get up and start getting ready for school. Today I wear a red tank top with a cropped black leather jacket and black ripped skinny jeans. I top it off with my black combat boots and put red laces in them.

I check my phone. Its Tuesday. Ugh! This week has been dragging on forever and it's only the second day! I go downstairs and eat some Cheerios for breakfast then I begin walking to school. Such a fascinating lifestyle!

After only twenty minutes I make it to school and walk to my locker to get my books for Math. Four's locker is almost right beside mine, number four. Huh. What a coincidence.

He looks over at me and smiles. I smile back and he starts walking to me. "Look, Tris. I think you're hot. Wanna go out some time?" he says.

Well that was very straight forward. But do I? Who am I kidding? Of course I do! "Yeah," I say. "I'd love to."

He gives me a friendly smile. "Cool, I'll see you in Math." And with that he walks off. Oh my God. I can't believe I just got a date with Four.

Christina walks over to me. "Well done, Tris," she says. "You got a date with the almighty Four! Careful though, he's a bit of a player." I nod then the bell rings.

I head off to Math and sit in my seat. Peter, finally here this lesson, takes his seat next to me as it was the only one left. I roll my eyes at him but he just smiles back at me.

I stare blankly out the window for most of the lesson. I'm surprised Peter hasn't said anything to me so far. What's he planning? I know he's planning something, he's not just going to leave me alone. I know him far too well.

When the bell goes he just walks out and heads off to the next class. Okay, I'll take it.

As I walk out of Math I am tripped by none other than Peter. Of course. I should've known he wasn't just gonna leave me alone.

He cracks up laughing and high fives two other people. One's a girl, definitely not a girly girl though with her daggy clothes and messy hair she obviously doesn't care about her appearance as much as most girls do and the other is a boy, kind of short but still taller than me just like everyone else. So I see he has a passe now then.

I just stand up and walk to my next class. Peter can be such a pain in the butt. Who am I kidding? He _is_ a pain in the butt. I hate him.

I walk into Science and sit at my seat. When Peter walks in he's laughing his guts out at me.

This is gonna be a long day...


	4. Chapter 4

**Four POV**

It's lunchtime and I'm sitting at a table in the cafeteria with my two dorky friends; Zeke and Uriah, the brothers of stupidety. They are really weird in every way.

"So you're telling me..." Uriah starts. "That if you throw cake...onto a minefield...that it'd explode?"

"Exactly," Zeke says.

"But not Dauntless cake, right?" Sometimes I worry about Uriah. He's very...special.

Zeke sighs in frustration, completely over his brothers stupidity. "Yes, Uriah! Dauntless cake!" he yells with his eyes wide in annoyance.

"But why?!" Uriah shouts loud enough for the entire cafeteria to hear.

Everyone turns their head and stares at us. "Uriah, you're drawing attention and I have a reputation to maintain," I say.

There's a moment of silence and then everyone goes back to eating. I look over at Tris. Damn she's hot! I wonder how long this will last. A day? A week? Until I see another hot chick I haven't banged? Most likely the last one.

When the bell goes I go to PE. Another class I have with Tris. We have like four classes together. Math, PE, Art and Music. I go to the gym and immediately we are told to changed into our PE uniforms. We all do as told.

"Okay! Tryouts for sport teams are tomorrow at lunchtime! If you want to join sign up sheets are over there! We have football, dancing, cheerleading and soccer! Don't disappoint me!" I'm definitely doing football. I do it every year and every year I'm always quarterback.

"Okay! Now we're playing basketball!" Coach Amar says. We play basketball for about an hour and then the bell goes and I go to my next class.

Art was uneventful. We have an assignment that I don't wanna do. Something like draw an emotion. How are you supposed to draw an emotion?! Maybe I'll just do an emoji. That's an emotion.

I head off to Music. I hate this class. For starters it's full of people I don't like and second, I hate singing in front of people and I don't know any instruments.

I sit at the back of the auditorium with Zeke and Uriah. I actually know almost everyone that's in this class. Which isn't exactly a good thing. Ms Wu stands up and hands us an assignment. 'Create a Band' the title reads. Our assignment is to pair up with people that each play a different instrument and then perform a song together in two weeks.

Zeke and Uriah turn to me. "What?" I say.

"I'm with you!" they both say in unison.

I nod. "Fair enough."

We've decided that I'm the singer, Uriah is on drums and Zeke has guitar. I have no hope for this group as long as these two knuckleheads are in it.

When school's over I drive home. My dad isn't home. He's on a business trip thankfully. He's not getting home until Saturday so I have plenty of time to not worry about him. I shall be pain free until then. No beatings!

I invite Zeke and Uriah over. We think about what song we're gonna do for Music.

"How about 5 Seconds of Summer?" Uriah suggests.

"No!" Zeke and I both shout in his face.

He puts his hands up in surrender. "It was just a suggestion... Oh! Miley Cyrus!"

"No!" we shout again.

"One Direction...?"

"No!"

"Wow! You two have really bad taste in music!" he shouts.

I sigh and think. "How about Centuries? By Fall Out Boy?"

Zeke and Uriah nod. "I love that song!" Zeke shouts.

We look up all the lyrics and notes and start learning them. We take a break at six. We still have two weeks until we have to perform.

We pack up and Uriah gets the idea to just go to McDonald's for dinner. I drive us there, being the only one with a car. We take a seat in a booth and Uriah goes up to order.

"So have you banged Tris yet?" Zeke asks.

"Dude, I've been with you since I asked her," I say. He's such an idiot.

"Yeah, I know but maybe you banged her during class or something..." he says.

"Oh yeah. In PE during sex ed we had to do a prac," I say rolling my eyes.

"Wait, really?!" Zeke asked surprised.

"No!" I shout. "You're an idiot."

We laugh. Uriah comes back with food. We eat dinner and then they sleep at my house.


End file.
